Talk:Little Audrey/@comment-32826668-20181024230959
Little Audrey: Part 1: Nothing at All Mr. Smith Drove his daughter to Cab-berries Candy and Chocolate Factory. Left his Daughter in the office until he returned. The Boss passing-bye saw Little Audrey spinning on the chair letting his daughter know her father is about to get promotion but she must keep it a secret. He asked Little Audrey dad to look after the company for a little bit, while he gone. He had something to do. Little Audrey heard his daughter say to be assertive and use his managerial attitude, take charge, take action. This is my dads moment to shine. Little Audrey Imagination may have been in Roll Play. Rather than Setting Steady and quick pace mode: Mr. Smith decides to speed up production: confusing the employee trainees. The Experience Co-workers does not like the direction to where Little Audrey dad is going asking the foremen to to talk to him. Worried about his mentality: he might chart his daughter setting limits off course not properly train her in the future, worried he is not fit to become the boss. The Employment Boss came back to give Mr. Smith a promotional gift: A Diamond Pin, The Employee Workers clapped in his honour for the hard work he has done over the years. It then he realized instead of working with his partners he acted like a push over/ a bully. He remembered his daughter say be more assertive, Acting accordingly he apologized to his Co-workers how rude he has been. Apology Accepted: Playful Little Audrey: Nothing at all: Part 2: Misses Smith Vacuum the down stairs Hallway, shut off the Suction appliance asking Little Audrey to "clean up her room". Little Audrey is well too distract reading comic's telling her mother "just a minuet". Little Audrey imagines herself: as a Aviation Heroin levitating and flying all over the city, search for someone to rescue, a person is in distress. Scouting out she see a high speed chase Authority Police are after the bad-guys or gals. Briefing: Robbers stoled Jeweleries, Jade, Diamonds, Emeralds from a Retail store, timed secound the minuets when the police arrived; used a get away cars hoping not to be spotted. The Problem: The Authority Police spotted them at the Intercession Flinging the Jewels in the air laughing. The Cops mange to lock them down trapping them towards a Ware House. Shooting bullets at each-other. Little Audrey worried with the crossfire that someone might get hurt. Little Audrey descended at the Ware-House transforming the bullet into a water Pistil. The Cops were able to capture the thieves thanking Little Audrey for help. Levitation and forward she went off to her next mission. Little Audrey does little things but simple duties as well: such as getting a Cat out of a tree. Paradined the tree into a stretchable plastic rubber. Stretching flexing the tree on to the Sidewalk-Pavement bring the cat off the Branch: Bark-Trunk giving back to the Pet Owner, another job done, off to the next task. High in the skys Little Audrey saw Military Aviation fighter jets, against the Militant's. Pledging war battles conflict because the government cannot find a resolution settlement to bring peace to two nations. Two Worlds: Little Audrey worried they might endanger two different economies: duplicating split her self in two: Little Audrey transformed, Missile, Rockets, Nuclear Bombs, Mines, Grenades, Rockets into a Rubble Felt: Tactical Foot Ball, or tennis balls. Dropping from the Skies the balls fell onto the environment, or the ground-surface; Bouncing Softly. The Globule Economy and the Municipal Politicians awarded her with duty and Honour giving her the key to city. The Problem: Her mother once asked her "to clean up her room". While distracted she read Comics, Her mom warned her she is coming up stair to do an Inspection check. Taking too long Little Audrey realized she got nothing at all / Nothing was done.